


Feeling the beast

by muiti_fxandom



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Low-key fluff, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muiti_fxandom/pseuds/muiti_fxandom
Summary: Follows parts of the "End" of Dani and Jamie's story but I refuse to let Dani die.orDani is ready to fall into the depths of the lake but Jamie is there to watch her go(don't worry, it's a happy ending)
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie
Kudos: 10





	Feeling the beast

She was prepared. Well as much as she ever would be. The au pair knew that the longer she spent living the life she wanted the closer Viola got to hurting the thing Dani loved most in the world: Jamie.   
She stood looking up at the manor before turning and making her way towards the lake. Soon she felt Viola start to control her movements and the lake was in view much sooner than she would have liked. 

The shore was only a few steps in front of her now. She closed her eyes a sense of peace for the fact she was protecting her love.   
One step...   
two step...   
Splash.   
She heard it. The water splashing up around her it’s ice cold droplets summoning her. But she wasn’t cold. 

She wasn’t cold. Why couldn’t she feel it around her feet?   
“Poppins, look at me. Look at me.”  
Her senses came back to her all at once then. And a sob escaped her.   
“I can’t Jamie, I can’t”  
“You can’t what, what are you doing?”  
“You know what I’m doing. I woke up this morning and I... I. I just can’t Jamie I’ll hurt you”  
“I don’t care Dani. I don’t care. I just want you and me. Us”  
“Please Jamie”  
“No I’m, I'm not losing you... I’m not. You are going to be fine”  
“She’s stronger, I’ll hurt you“  
“I don’t care, I don’t. I don’t ca-“  
“But I do!” Dani shouted “I care.”   
She was calmer then. Jamie’s fight left her. This wasn’t about her. This wasn’t Viola or Dani. It was both of them together and Dani wouldn’t, Dani would never. 

Jamie held her then. Or rather Dani held Jamie. She held her until they were both numb from the cold and then she held her more. 

And then she let go. 

“Find peace Jamie. Like I never walked into your life” Dani whispered quietly   
“You know that I can’t do that” the gardener replied even softer  
“I know but you have to try”  
“I love you”   
“I know, and only this can show the depths of mine for you”

Jamie watched her go then. The soft exchange they’d shared was the closest Jamie knew she could get to the peace Dani wanted for her and in a way that was enough. Enough to finally breathe and know that their love was forever even if Dani wasn't. She watched her love walk. Ready to sleep, the wake, then walk and she found her peace. 

It was cold. The water that swirled round Dani’s waist was cold. Almost painful like a part of herself was ripping itself from her. The water swirled around her neck and the pain became unbearable but the beast, the raging beast in the jungle was finally quite. And she felt peace an overwhelming feeling and as she went under the surface of the swirling blue she felt the last of the ripping pain subside. The beast quiet and her love for Jamie blooming all over again. She wondered, as she sunk, whether Jamie had left already, whether Jamie would find another love, whether she’d tell Owen everything or whether she’d just tell him that Dani was gone, she wondered whether Jamie would find it hard every time a customer asked where she was or whether her gardener would feel peace remembering her, whether...

her eyes shot open. 

She took in a gulp of water. Air she needed air. But why would she need air? She shouldn’t. Screw that she did. 

She swam to the surface spluttering water and gasping for air. 

“Dani” a scared voice asked   
“Jamie, Jamie I couldn’t breath”

Jamie took off then for the second time that day and swam until she could grab her lover in her arms and bring her to the shore. 

“What do you mean you couldn’t breath”  
“I thought that Viola would cause me to drown whether I wanted to or not and then there was this pain and then quiet and then I couldn’t breathe and I knew if I tried to get away I would just get sucked down but yet the second I tried to swim up I did”

“Then it's not time to go”

“But I can’t stay with you I’ve already got to close to hurting you. I...” she turned to Jamie then praying that Jamie would once again read her eyes and understand that Dani couldn’t risk it  
“I can’t Jamie. I won’t. I...”  
“Dani”  
“No Jamie”  
“Dani” Jamie almost shouted   
“What?” Dani sobbed back

Jamie was looking at her in a way she’d never seen before. It was a mixture of hope and softness and something unique to Jamie.

“Just Dani. My Dani” Jamie whispered leaning her forehead against Danis forehead

“I don’t understand what you mean Jamie”  
“You said your beast is quite right”  
“Yes”  
“Well you eyes are both so blue and I think that my Dani is back with me for good”

Dani paused and took in another gulp of air. And then she felt, reaching for the darkest parts of herself; the parts Viola had loved to control.

“I don’t feel her. Jamie I don’t feel her. I’m me.”  
“Your you”  
“But how” Dani’s choked tears mixing with Jamie’s as they fell down the pairs cheeks.   
“I don’t care. I’m just so glad to have you back. Please give us, give this a chance. I know it’s you”  
“Ok...ok. But if she comes ba-“  
“She won’t. She won’t”  
“You don’t know that”  
“I don’t really care if I know it or not. I believe it and that’s all I need”  
“I love you Jamie Taylor”  
“I love you to Danielle Clayton. So much”

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse this, it's my first time trying to share my writing but I had this idea and I thought that others might like to here it.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
